Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, images may be presented on various objects and users may interact with the images and/or objects in a number of ways. However, augmented reality environments are hosted within areas, such as rooms, which have various conditions that may impact user experience. These conditions are external to the augmented reality environment, but may still influence the user experience. For instance, ambient temperature or lighting conditions within a room that hosts the augmented reality environment may adversely affect the user's comfort or ability to see and interact with the projected images. What is desired is some measure of control over these external conditions to ensure positive user experience within the augmented reality environment.